Fever : Lover?
by Alice Klein
Summary: Menurut Karamatsu, tidak perlu formula khusus untuk mendapatkan hati Ichimatsu.—KaraIchi. Happy reading, review please! X3
Ichimatsu memandang malas sosok pemuda di sebelahnya yang tengah tertidur. Dadanya terlihat naik turun tidak teratur, ada bulir keringat yang menetes dari dahi, wajah yang memerah, dan gejala-gejala lain orang kurang sehat—seperti warna bibir pucat contohnya. Singkat cerita, Ichimatsu tengah menjaga sang kakak—Karamatsu Matsuno—yang tengah sakit flu. Entah flu apa. Mungkin saja flu burung, flu babi, atau flu dinosaurus sekalian, Ichimatsu tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio  
**

 **Fever : Lover?** **© Alice Klein**

 **Pair : KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu)  
**

 **Warning : OOC, berisi drama picisan khas ftv-ftv(?)  
**

 ** _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan jika kalian bertanya, alasan mengapa harus ia yang menjaga Karamatsu adalah karena saudaranya yang lain sudah memiliki rencana masing-masing hari ini. Osomatsu dengan judi balapan kudanya, Choromatsu yang harus pergi ke konser idol, sejak pagi Jyushimatsu sudah menghilang entah ke mana (latihan _baseball_ , mungkin), dan Todomatsu yang mempunyai janji kencan. Sedangkan Ichimatsu yang hanya tinggal di rumah dan bermain dengan kucing-kucingnya, mau tak mau harus pasrah menerima mandat dari si sulung.

" _Jaga Karamatsu. Turuti saja apa maunya agar cepat sembuh."_

(Kalau saja bukan kakak tertua, Ichimatsu bisa saja mencakar Osomatsu).

 _Well_ , apapun alasannya, memilih Ichimatsu menjaga orang sakit adalah pilihan yang kurang tepat, sebenarnya (atau malah sangat salah). Mengingat caranya merawat orang sakit lebih seperti melatih pasukan di kamp konsentrasi untuk tujuan peperangan. Tetapi meskipun begitu, ia akan berusaha menaati perintah Osomatsu untuk menjaga orang penyakitan ini.

"Uhuk, uhuk…"

Lamunan Ichimatsu buyar. Refleks ia menoleh ke arah futon. Karamatsu terbangun dan matanya terbuka sayu. Pancaran manik hitam tersebut terlihat tidak secerah biasanya. Ia kelihatan letih, karena napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal.

"Ichi … matsu …" ucap Karamatsu yang masih setengah sadar.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kusomatsu?" Dan tugas Ichimatsu adalah mendengarkan permintaan Karamatsu—

—siapa tahu Karamatsu ingin memberikan wasiat sebelum mati.

"Ke mana yang lainnya?"

Nah, kan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi jiwa sang kakak hendak diambil malaikat maut. "Sedang pergi. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa," Dalam hati, Ichimatsu kecewa. "Hanya tumben saja melihatmu yang berada di sini, bukan Choromatsu atau Todomatsu." Lanjut Karamatsu sambil tersenyum lemah.

(Dan sisi _menyakitkannya_ masih ada walaupun ia tengah terbaring sakit).

"Osomatsu-niisan yang menyuruhku," Ichimatsu menjawab sambil membuang muka. "Dia yang paling tua di sini. Sehingga aku tidak dapat mengelak."

"Ah, _souka_ …" Suara Karamatsu terdengar semakin serak. "Maaf, bisa ambilkan aku segelas air, Ichimatsu?"

Ichimatsu pun menuangkan air hangat dari termos dan menyodorkannya pada Karamatsu. "Ini. Perlu bantuan untuk bangun?"

"Terima kasih, aku bisa bangun sendiri," Karamatsu bangun dan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih segelas air yang Ichi berikan. Setelah meminum isi gelas sampai habis, Karamatsu kembali berbaring.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Biar kuambilkan," Ichimatsu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak nafsu untuk makan, sekarang," Karamatsu menjawab. "Dan lebih buruk dari itu …"

"Huh?"

"… aku akan kesepian di sini, jika kau meninggalkanku, _brother_ ~"

Ichimatsu diam. Siapa pun, tolong bantu ia kabur dari makhluk _menyakitkan_ yang satu ini. "Kau sedang sakit. Banyak-banyaklah tidur dan istirahat, jangan banyak tingkah," Balas Ichimatsu acuh. Ia harus tetap tenang. Mengingat ini adalah titah sang kakak untuk menjaga makhluk absurd yang satu ini.

"Hee, tidur? Tapi aku baru saja bangun," Karamatsu yang merajuk malah membuat Ichimatsu ingin memberi tinju ke wajah sok keren itu. "Ah, atau tidurlah di sebelahku. Mungkin saja aku bisa dengan cepat tertidur lagi."

Wajah Ichimatsu berubah merah. "Tch, minumlah obat dan itu akan berefek cepat ketimbang dengan cara memalukan seperti itu."

"Hm? Kenapa memalukan? Aku pikir itu hal yang lumrah untuk seorang adik memeluk kakaknya," Karamatsu memasang senyum tipis yang tak dapat Ichimatsu artikan. Ternyata rumor mengenai kepribadian seseorang yang akan berbalik 180 derajat di saat sedang sakit itu benar. Buktinya raga dan akal sehat Karamatsu jadi bermasalah gara-gara influenza. "Lagipula ini cara lain, karena berlebihan meminum obat juga tidak bagus."

Karamatsu berkilah dan Ichimatsu tidak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik.

Pemuda dengan hoodie ungu itu membuang muka, "B-baiklah, jika itu maumu aku—"

Belum selesai ia bicara, Karamatsu menarik tubuh Ichimatsu untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Ichimatsu heran, bahkan saat sakit kekuatan Karamatsu pun masih sebesar itu (atau ia saja yang terlalu lemah). Membayangkan Karamatsu dengan otot dan tubuh yang terlatih, seketika membuat wajah Ichimatsu memerah.

Sialan. Kalau saja perilakunya tidak menyebalkan, kata 'sempurna' adalah kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Ichimatsu apabila ia membayangkan pemuda biru tersebut.

Karamatsu memeluknya erat. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, membuat Ichimatsu dapat merasakan gesekan antara pipinya dan pipi hangat Karamatsu. "Memelukmu membuatku menjadi lebih baik, Ichimatsu~"

"L-lepas, kau mau aku mati kehabisan napas?"

Karamatsu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Maaf, maaf~ aku hanya merasa senang saja."

"Senang kenapa?"

"Dapat memelukmu membuatku senang."

Sial. Ichimatsu lagi-lagi tidak dapat mengontrol rona merah di wajahnya. "B-berhenti mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu, Kusomatsu."

"Ara, wajahmu merah," Karamatsu terkekeh. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begini, Ichimatsu."

"Tch, kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak menyebalkan. Aku menyukaimu."

Tidak nyambung.

Tapi—eh!

Wajah Ichimatsu semakin merah. "O-otakmu pasti rusak gara-gara demam tinggi, ya?" Ichimatsu jadi salah tingkah. Tawa hambar pun menyertai pertanyaannya. Ia yakin hanya salah dengar karena orang sakit memang senang meracau yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku hanya flu, otakku tidak kenapa-napa, Ichimatsu," Tanggap Karamatsu kalem. "Aku menyukaimu."

"B-baka! Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal semacam itu?"

"Karena hanya kita berdua di sini. Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Dasar picisan. Apa Karamatsu ingin mencoba adegan-adegan seperti pada komik _shoujo_? Selera murahan, menurut Ichimatsu. Tapi yang lebih buruk dari skenario milik Karamatsu, jantung Ichimatsu malah berdegup lebih cepat gara-gara merespon semua ini. Sudah dapat dipastikan, Ichimatsu jatuh ke dalam drama cinta-cintaan yang dibuat Karamatsu.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"B-bagaimana apa?"

"Jawabanmu, tentu saja."

"…"

"Ichimatsu?"

Ichimatsu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Karamatsu. Sebab bertatapan langsung dengan sang kakak, malah akan membuat wajahnya semakin merah. "A-akan aku terima jika kau sembuh, Kusomatsu."

"Heh! Serius?!"

"Tch, terserahlah kalau tidak percaya."

"Hehehe, aku percaya kok!" Karamatsu tersenyum. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau begitu…"

Tangan Karamatsu menggapai dagu Ichimatsu dan mengangkatnya. Wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajah Ichimatsu. Satu kecupan ringan, Karamatsu berikan untuk bibir ranum sang adik. Dan reaksi setelahnya membuat Karamatsu semakin gemas dengan Ichimatsu.

"K-kenapa kau malah menciumku?! Bagaimana jika aku tertular, hah?"

" _Don't worry, my brother_. Kalau kau sakit, aku akan merawatmu dengan penuh cinta~"

"Urgh! Kau membunuhku, Kusomatsu."

Karamatsu terkekeh. "Sudah, aku ingin tidur. Jadilah gulingku hingga aku sembuh, Ichimatsu."

"Terserah. _Oyasumi_ , Kusomatsu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE!**

" _Tadaima_ …" Todomatsu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sedikit gontai. Sebab hari ini ia tidak berhasil menggaet satu wanita pun pada acara kencan butanya. Salahkan Atsushi yang sok pamer kekayaan di hadapan ketiga teman wanitanya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar dan berencana untuk mengistirahatkan diri agar ia dapat melupakan kegagalannya hari ini.

Awalnya, sih begitu. Namun tatkala melihat pemandangan kedua kakaknya tengah tertidur lelap, Todomatsu jadi mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Ichimatsu dalam pelukan Karamatsu dan dekapan Karamatsu seolah-olah melindungi Ichimatsu dari gangguan dari luar.

Refleks Todomatsu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol kamera.

Ckrek!

"Lanjutkan tidur kalian, maaf sudah mengganggu," Ucap Todomatsu disertai senyum licik.

' _Lumayan, bisa jadi senjata rahasia untuk memeras uang hasil judi_ pachinko _kalian._ '

Ah, mood Todomatsu tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hyahoo~ Alice di sini~

Plis, mood Alice lagi baper sama KaraIchi. Pengen yang maso-maso, tapi kenapa jadinya fic unyu (gagal) begini? /nak/. Mood Alice lagi ancur-ancuran, UTS hanya angin lalu, libur hanya mitos haha~~ /konslet/

Anyway, terima kasih sebelumnya untuk Fanny384-san dan cookiezi-san atas review-nya di fic Einsamkeit. Dan special thanks juga buat yang udah fave dan follow~ kalian luar biasa, Alice chayank kalian~~ *ketjup basah* /dibuang/

Akhir kata,

Review please~! *tebar-tebar foto KaraIchi(?)*


End file.
